Vixens vs Marauders: A Lily and James Story
by notyouraverageblond
Summary: Once upon a time there was a girl who hated and boy and a boy who loved a girl. They were both pranksters, and their 'relationship' caused more havoc than Hogwarts has ever seen.
1. Default Chapter

A/N Hello everyone, hope you enjoy this piece of work, it's my first Marauders time period one, so I hope it's good. Please give me your opinions on it by reviewing. I'll appreciate and respond to every review, even if it is a flame, so if you think this story is crap, do tell me. I'd be most interested to giving you any opinions on your stories. Please enjoy:

Vixens vs. Marauders:A Lily and James story By notyouraverageblond

Once upon a time, in a far away land, there was a handsome prince and his princess. They both lived in a beautiful castle… Oh wait, sorry, wrong story.

Twenty years ago, in England, there was a prankster, quidditch playing wizard and a careful prankster, studious witch. They both attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The wizard's name was James Potter and the witch's name was Lily Evans. So what, right? But at Hogwarts, those two names weren't heard in a sentence together unless it was one like "The Marauders pranked The Vixens again. I hope nothing comes our way... James just turned Lily's hair pink! He better prepare to die... James told Lily to go jump in the lake and she pushed him into it!... Lily slapped James for trying to copy her homework..." You get the picture. They were definetly not the best of friends.

Now, Lily and her friends Violet, Rose and Poppy were best friends. They had their own group and called it 'The Vixens'. Most people generally referred to their group as 'The Flowers', but they got tired of that. Just because their names were flowery didn't mean their personalities were. Don't misunderstand, these girls were perfectly nice, just a little temper problem. And because of the corresponding boy group, their tempers were unleashed extremely often.

The boys were James, Sirius, Remus and Peter. Their group was 'The Marauders' many people agreed with this title, since it suited their prankster ways. They hadn't really thought of it by themselves. They got help from Professor McGonagall. She had called them 'Marauding little boys', and the title stuck. Each of the boys had their own crush. Unfortunately, all their crushes belonged to The Vixens. And as boys have an extremely annoying way of showing they like someone, they pranked the girls. And so a great war began.

The boys had first become victim to the keen and clever minds of The Vixens when the boysplayed a prank on them in first year. The Marauders thought it to be a harmless joke, but the girls thought otherwise. The Marauders had set the girls hair on fire. Each fire had glowed a mixture of their hair color and eye color. Lily's hair had glowed red and green, Violet's hair black and purple, Rose's hair brown and pink and Poppy's hair blond and blue. Unfortunately, the fires actually burned, and the girls lost eighteen inches of hair. They had all had hair past their bottoms, and now it was up to their shoulders. As most girls with long hair know, it is extremely hard to lose your hair, whether you give it to a cancer association, or it is burnt off by several annoying boys who deserved the month's worth of detention they got. The Vixens had all had to go to the hospital wing, and were informed that their hair could not be grown out by magic, they plotted revenge. And the mind of a girl whose hair has just been burnt off is a very dangerous and imaginative place indeed.

The next day, The Vixens were released from the hospital wing. They had been up until eleven pm and had decided on the perfect plot….

The Vixens walked up to The Marauders, who were watching them warily. "We just wanted to let you know…" Lily began, "That there are no hard feelings for your prank last night…" continued Violet, "And we think it was very funny…" added on Rose, "And, after all, it was just a harmless prank," finished Poppy. The Vixens smiled at the astounded boys and walked away with a "Goodbye, and have a nice day," spoken in unison. "How do they do that?" asked James. "How do they speak like that?"

"I have no idea," answered Sirius, "but don't you think they would at least be a little mad at us for burning their hair up?"

"Girls minds work in the strangest ways, Sirius," said Remus.

"I thought they'd be yelling and screaming at us," said Peter.

The boys stood in awe for a few moments, before walking downstairs to dinner in the Great Hall.

Twenty minutes later, Lily muttered under her breath "commence operation GBIT (Get Boys In Trouble". The girls each muttered a carefully thought up spell, and felt the spell take affect. They looked at each other and screamed at the top of their lungs. They each started crying.

Lily turned and looked down the table at the Marauders.

"We tried to be friends with you and told you there were no hard feelings about burning our hair up and this is what you do to us?" she sobbed out. Of course, they were fake sobs, but no one could tell. All four girls rushed out of the hall and towards the hospital wing, still pretending to cry. They barely heard Professor McGonagall yelling at the boys "This is going too far! You boys have detention for two additional months after your original month of detention is over."

"But Professor, we didn't do it! We didn't prank them, honestly!" Their protests were futile, and The Vixens could hear Professor McGonagall saying,

"Those poor girls, what did they ever do to you?" before they were out of hearing range. They almost stopped and cracked up there, but they kept going, keeping to the plan they make last night. They got to the hospital wing, and Madam Pomfrey quickly helped them. She soon left, telling the girls to call her if they needed anything. That was when they lost it.

"That was brilliant," choked out Poppy, trying to breathe through her laughter. The others nodded. "Turning our hair purple and green was a really good idea, Rose, did you get it from one of the textbooks?" asked Lily, after they calmed down a bit. "No," said Rose, grinning, "I got it from an extra book I bought in Diagon Alley called _Curses and Counter curses (Bewitch Your Friends and Befuddle You Enemies with the Latest Revenges: Hair Loss, Jelly Legs, Tongue-Tying and Much, Much More) _By Professor Vindictus Viridian. Lily gasped. "That's exactly the same book I got the idea to turn our skin hot pink and blue!" Poppy and Violet stared. "That's where we got the ideas to our ears into rabbit's ears and our teeth into gopher teeth," they said. "Great minds think alike," the girls said in unison, then collapsed into giggles.

It was that prank that made all the professors think that the girls were quiet, innocent, peaceful and civilized young ladies, and that the boys were loud, bad, rough and rude hooligans. There was also the fact that the girls were always perfect in class and knew the answer to every question the professors asked. The boys goofed off in lessons and got in so much trouble that they barely had a free night because of all their detentions. The boys still pranked the girls, and the girls still pranked back in a subtle and more clever way than the boys, but nothing really changed until The Vixens and Marauders were in third year. That was a year of discovery, promises, choices and some extremely hard transfiguration work…

A/N Hope you all enjoyed, please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**ALL REVIEWERS PLEASE SEE BOTTOM A/N FOR A THANKYOU!**

A/N Hey y'all, sorry I haven't updated but I've been really busy doing nothing. It takes up so much time. So you can read this chapter, I'll just get straight on with it instead of answering reviews. And now, with much further ado, I present THIRD YEAR!

The Beginning of Third Year

Lily Evans, Violet Burrograd, Rose Thorn-Bush and Poppy Fields were walking onto Platform 9 3/4. They had had a wonderful summer after their second year. They left school with a bang(let's just say the Marauders made the tooth fairy a little more... muscular) and were back again to start a year full of learning, making friends and playing horrible pranks on deserving teenage boys and not getting blamed for it. Yep, that sounded like the Hogwarts they knew.

"OK girls, we know what to do, right?" asked Lily, as they walked around on the train looking for a free compartment. The four girls broke out in the evil grins they had come to associate with playing pranks. "Alright Violet, you've got the fourteen bottles of the chocolate sauce right?" asked Poppy, "Because I've got the other fourteen." "I've got two bags of feathers, how 'bout the water balloons, Lily?" asked Rose. "Right here, guys," smirked Lily holding up three bags of water balloons. "Excellent!" exclaimed all four in unison. "Poppy, you go find out which compartment they're in, Violet, you start filling the balloons and Rose, you start getting the feathers ready, " said Lily, "I'll plan the distraction." the girls shared one more evil grin before they got to work on the pleasant little surprise they had planned for their _dear_ friends, those darling young gentlemen nicknamed the marauders.

TWO HOURS LATER

"Excuse me Mr. Conductor, could I borrow your P.A system for a minute? I have to make a very special birthday aunouncement for my friend because he's sad he can't have a birthday party." Lily said in the sweetest 'I'm just a good little girl and I want to make my friend happy 'cause I'm just nice like that' voice imaginable. The conductor smiled at her, "Of course little girl," he said, thinking 'awww, how nice of her, trying to make her friend happy'. "Here you go, and I hope your friend has a very happy birthday." Lily smiled at him and he handed her the microphone and turned away. As soon as he was facing the dashboard, Lily smiled evilly. Operation EBTFE(Embaress Boys To Fullest Extent)ATPT(And Then Prank Them) was about to begin. Oh, how she loved Hogwarts, and this year, they had the one up.

MARAUDERS COMPARTMENT

"Here in compartment 32B we are watching a riveting game of exploding Snape(A/N No, not an sp, these cards had Snape's..._unique_... image on them) between Remus and Sirius... Remus places a card... the tower holds! Lets see if Sirius can keep up with this outstanding effort. Sirius places one more card... the tower has started smoking!... wait, no it's calmed down. Is Remus going to be able to make it? Or will Sirius, the undefeated champion of Marauder's exploding Snape prevail once more," said Peter in that cheesy football aunouncers' voice. "We'll turn over to James Potter, who's live on the scene of this historic event as the moment.What do you think the outcome will be, inyour opinion James?"

"Thanks Peter. In my humble opinion, I do believe that Sirius will prevail once more, although I wish to express my shock that Remus has made it this far," said James.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, James," muttered Remus.

"Anytime," said James with an annoying smile. At that moment, Remus placed the last card on top of the tower. As soon as it made contact, the whole thing exploded and the Snape's started saying things like 'save me... I'm a greasy git... I've never washed my hair in my entire life...'

"I win!" shouted Sirius, jumping up and doing a victory dance while Remus glared at him, nursing sore eyebrows. Sirius had started singing 'We are the champions...' when a voice came over the P.A system.

"May I have your attention please?" asked a voice over the P.A. It sounded strangely familiar to the boys. "James Potter and Remus Lupin have crushes on Bellatrix and Narcissa Black. Sirius Black thinks Snape is hot. Peter Pettigrew wishes it to be known that he sleeps in hot pink pajamas with yellow rubber duckies all over them. I, as the discoverer of this news, would like to express my utmost condolances to Bellatrix, Narcissa and Snape. As for everyone else, please feel free to ridicule Potter, Black, Lupin and Pettigrew. Thank you for your time."

The boys gaped at eachother in silence for several seconds. The sound of loud laughter brought them to their senses. "The Vixens," said James in a deadly voice. "Must KILL!" screamed Sirius tearing for the door. "The P.A system is at the front of the train, lets get 'em!" yelled Remus, abandoning his cool and collected state. The four boys rushed out of their compartment, ready to kill the Vixens.

VIXEN'S COMPARTMENT

"Lets go girls," said Rose. "Poppy, what's their compartment number?" "32B" Poppy answered. "You heard the woman. Grab the stuff and move out. Our distraction won't be that long." said Rose. The three girls grabbed their 'presents' and ran to the boys compartment to prepare their 'birthday surprise'.

"Control, this is Fireheart, come in Control," Lily's voice came through an enchanted walkie-talkie. "Copy that Fireheart, this is Control, Snowstorm speaking," said Rose, unhooking the walkie-talkie from her belt. "Snowstorm, I see the targets, they're headed right towards me, but don't see me yet. I give you ten mins tops. Over and out," said Lily.

"You heard her, come on girls, hurry!" said Violet, tying another water balloon to the ceiling and Poppy set up the feathers and Rose shoved more water balloons on the luggage rack. The girls finished with five minutes to spare. They left the room hurriedly and Violet placed an illusion on the compartment so it would appear untouched.

"T-5 and counting. Split up and meet at the compartment in two minutes. Don't hurry to much or we look suspicious. Go!" said Poppy. The three girls split up and hurried back to the compartment whilst appearing to look innocent.

Once again Lily's voice came through the WT(walkie-talkie). "Control, is Operation EBTFEATPT complete?"asked Lily. "Roger that," replied Violet into the WT. "Well then I'd appreciate some help, said Lily. "Listen to what the boys are saying." Remus' voice came through the WT and the girls could only assume Lily had held it up to the door. "You can't hide in the bathroom forever Evans!" he shouted. "Yeah, we'll get you for this, and your little dog too!" shouted Peter. There was an awkward silence until Peter muttered, "My aunt made me watch the Wizard of Oz with my cousin this summer." Violet and Poppy burst out laughing, while Rose just looked confused.(A/N In case you didn't get that, it was focusing on the bloodlines of the girls.Poppy and Lily are Muggle born, Violet is a halfblood and Rose is pureblood)

Lily whispered into the WT "Can you guys get down here and get rid of them? Act like your just going to the loo or something and see them harassing me. Hurry!" As Lily turned the mike down the girls could faintly here her saying "Boys, if you need to pee, the boys bathroom is on the other side of the corridor. I know the words are difficult for you, but please, there are PICTURES!" The three girls snickered, then set off to helpLily.

TWO MINUTES LATER

As soon as they reached the Girls Bathroom they were confronted with a rather amusing sight. "Expelliarmus!" Poppy managed to choke out, although it was a bit mangled with laughter because seeing four boys shouting angrily at the door to a _girls_ bathroom was really quite amusing. The wands of the marauders flew out of their hands and into those of the waiting girls, all three tapping their right foot on the ground. All three girls pulled out their wands, and Lily slipped out of the bathroom with her wand already drawn and joined the girls.

"That wasn't very nice"

"And we think it was _rather_ ungentlemanly"

"So we've decided"

"To teach you a little lesson." said the four girls in quick succession.

The boys started backing away. "Now girls, you wouldn't attack unarmed opponents, would you?" asked Remus, his hands in the air. "Aww, don't worry boys. We'll never face you in a battle of wits," said Lily. It took a moment for that to sink in. "Hey!" cried Peter indignantly. It was then that the girls attacked, dyeing their hair pink, their lips bright orange and their skin green.

As they finished, Violet blew her wand as if it were a gun(A/N You now in cowboy/girl movies how they blow on the tips of their guns?) and said, "Remember boys, keep you wits about you. Oh wait, I forgot. You don't have any." Laughing, the girls turned away, and ten feet from the boys, dropped the boy's wands. They walked back to their compartment and sat down to wait. About five minutes later they heard anguished yells, followed by "VIXENS!" from the boys compartment. The girls speculated as to what could have caused this(coughtheirprankcough). The boys ran to their compartment, intending to get revenge,but the girls had already locked the doors. The chocolate coated, feather dusted Marauders banged on the doors in vain and the girls satisfied themselves by making faces at them through the glass, although that became impossible after a while because the boys hands had accidentaly smeared chocolate sauce all over the window. Then the girls just sat down and conversed as though there wasn't a group of enraged, chocolate-and-feather-covered idiots staking out their door.

As the train slowed to a stop, the girls high fived. "Vixens 7 Marauders 0(A/N See bottom A/N)." said Lily triumphantly. What a way to start the year, and they hadn't even reached Hogwarts yet. The girls grinned at what they had in store for the beginningof the yearprank. Although the Vixens and Marauders never really worked together, they did perform the beginning of the year prank together. And this one would be a blast.

A/N Thank you to all my faithful reviewers, but I won't be answering them individually unless you make a very good point, because a reviewer from another story said that I spent so much time on reviews and they'd prefer itif I just updated my stories. Before I go,just let me clear one thing up. My friend read this and asked me about it. How do the Vixens have 7? Well, Embaressment is only one point, changing the four guys hair, skin, lip color is four points, and drenching them all in chocolate sauce and feathers is two points. By the way, do not try the chocolate sauce and feathers on your enemies. It is very messy and it took the guys I know several weeks to get it all out of their hair.


End file.
